


Amamiya Ren's Harem

by kHz33



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kHz33/pseuds/kHz33
Summary: Amamiya Ren was done with the world. He decided to focus on more earthly desires than changing society. He's building a harem, and god forgive those who try to stop him.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Takemi Tae, Amamiya Ren/Togo Hifumi
Kudos: 18





	Amamiya Ren's Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Bi Ren Harem!!! Will include yaoi and threesomes of all combinations (except F/F/F).

Niijima Sae was ashamed. She just masturbated to the sounds her sister Makoto, and resident Shujin delinquent, Amamiya Ren made while fucking each other’s brains out. To make matters worse, this wasn’t even the first time she did this. It first began around September, when she heard quiet moans coming from the room adjacent to her own. She was mad at first, mad at them to be so obnoxious when she got the opportunity to come home early, but she decided not to interrupt. She didn’t want her little sister to hate her even more. She tried to sleep through it, but she found out quickly that it wouldn’t work. Instead, she found herself getting turned on by these sounds of teenage lovemaking.

She knew it was inappropriate.

She knew she shouldn’t do it.

Sae tried to stop her hands from sneaking beneath the sheets and into her panties, but she couldn’t.

It’s been simply too long since she was turned on so much, and she didn’t even know when she last masturbated. Her work usually required her to stay until late night, and leave early morning. She didn’t have time for such pleasantries.

After a few times she did this, Sae started to not give a fuck about morals. She found herself getting drawn to her sister’s boyfriend, and even to her own little sister.

Niijima Sae was getting consumed by lust and envy. Envy because of her work, striving to become an equal in a place dominated by males. She no longer prosecuted to find true justice. She worked to win. To be recognized. To be treated as an equal.

Lust, because of her own little sister and her boyfriend. She knew she could never have them. But simply listening to them wouldn’t suffice anymore. She had a plan for the next time they would engage in such activities. A plan that had a high chance of failing. But Sae didn’t care about such things anymore.

\---

November 28, Evening

Ever since they changed Sae’s heart and targeted Shido, Makoto and Ren started to spend more time together, but usually over at Leblanc, since Ren was supposed to be dead. Even though changing her heart was successful, she didn’t get rid of her deranged incestous desires. She still wanted more from them.

Sae heard the door to her apartment open. She hoped Ren was with Makoto too.

“Hi Sis, we’re home!” – announced the cheerful voice of Makoto. Ren murmured a quiet “Good evening” too. It seems like he still didn’t get over the whole interrogation thing just yet.

“Ah, hello. Make yourselves at home. How’s the infiltration going?” – asked Sae, curiously. After all he had done, she wanted to prosecute Shido, whatever it took, but they needed a confession from him first.

“It’s going pretty good, but his palace is huge. I’d guess we have explored about a third of it.” – answered Ren.

“We’ve bought a few things for dinner. We’ll call you when it’s ready” – said Makoto.

\---

With dinner over, everyone got away to their own room. Ren and Makoto could barely contain themselves during dinner, so Sae was pretty sure they would get it on tonight. She could feel her heart beating and her breathing become irregular. She was excited.

When Sae started to hear quiet moans coming from the other room, she jumped up.

 _“No, not yet. I have to wait until they get more into it.”_ – thought Sae, her judgement not clouded enough yet to do irrational things.

Eventually, the steady rhythm of a bed creaking could be heard, and she knew it was time. She sneaked out of her room, tiptoeing to Makoto’s door. Sae opened it slightly, thankful that it didn’t make a noise. What she would see when she looked inside would forever be engraved into her memories. Ren was slamming into Makoto’s pussy at a relentless pace in the missionary position. Ren was facing towards the door, but he didn’t notice it open.

Sae felt like her body was on fire. She leaned onto the doorframe, and started playing with her breasts, palming them, and twirling her nipples between her fingers. She sneaked a hand inside of her panties and started to play with herself. Flicking at her clitoris and slowly teasing her folds, she felt like this was heaven.

Sae let out a moan that was louder than intended.

 _“Fuck.”_ – thought the voyeur, certain that she was caught now.

She was right. Ren looked at the door and was surprised to find the older Niijima stand there. His face though certainly didn’t show signs of surprise. He started grinning deviously.

“Look, Makoto, it seems like we have a visitor. A really naughty one at that.” – said Ren, looking at Sae who was frozen like a deer in the headlights. Her hand was still inside her panties, while the other was still playing with her own breasts.

“Sis… f-fuck… what are you… god… doing here?” – asked Makoto in between her moans, barely able to comprehend what was going on.

Sae couldn’t answer. It was as if she was hypnotized.

“Oh my, it seems like the cat got her tongue. I think she wants to join us. Am I right? Is this slutty prosecutor so desperate that she wants to get fucked by her own little sister’s boyfriend? Answer me, Sae-san.” – asked Ren, clearly enjoying the situation.

“Y-yes…” – said Sae meekly.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear that, sorry. I think you should speak a little louder. You certainly didn’t mind raising your voice when you were interrogating me. Did you want me to fuck you even back then? Did you want me to bend over that table and pound your tight little pussy?”

“God, yes, fuck me, Ren, I can’t take it anymore!” – shouted Sae, finally reaching her own orgasm.

“That’s a good girl… hnngh…” – Ren was clearly close. He sped up and filled the younger Niijima up to the brim with his seed. He wasn’t anywhere near being done yet.

“You are amazing, Mako-chan. I love you, and you should never forget that. Now, how about we punish this hungry prosecutor?” – asked Ren, kissing Makoto deeply.

“I love you too, Ren-kun. Let’s show her how good we are outside the Metaverse too.” – answered Makoto, coming down from her own orgasm.

Ren pulled out of Makoto, and semen started to pour from the young girl’s pussy. Ren gestured to Sae.

“Come here, and clean this up.” – commanded Ren while standing up, next to the bed.

Sae couldn’t say no. This was what she was lusting after for two months now. She could finally have it. She was in college when she last got laid, and the guy barely knew what he was doing. She kneeled before Ren, mesmerized by the size of his cock. The boy was not even seventeen, yet he had the biggest cock she had ever seen.

Sae started by kissing the tip, and then she moved onto his shaft. She licked it clean from her sister’s juices and his semen, and she felt great pleasure servicing him. After it was clean, she started to take him inside of her mouth, slowly but surely.

“I suppose you can use your silver-tongue for more than I thought. But I think you are over-dressed for the occasion, don’t you agree, Mako-chan?” – asked Ren, heavily implying what Makoto should do.

“Yes, Ren-kun, we need to help that.” – agreed Makoto, getting behind her sister. She started planting kisses on the back of her neck, and before she moved on to her shoulders, she got rid of the oversized t-shirt Sae used for sleeping.

“God, Sis, I always envied your boobs…” – said Makoto in awe, while getting a handful of them. She continued to kiss her neck and shoulders.

Sae was on cloud nine. She was servicing the boy she had a crush on, and she was getting pleasured by her little sister. On her part, she finally managed to take all of Ren inside of her orifice, the rod invading her throat, making her gag.

“You are amazing, Sae-san, I’m almost there…” – praised Ren, surprised at the oral skills of the older Niijima. The moans she was making because of Makoto’s ministrations helped too.

“I’m gonna cum in your mouth, Sae!” – announced Ren, pulling out, and aiming his cock at the prosecutor’s mouth. Rope after rope, he shot his load inside her mouth.

Sae turned around, and kissed her little sister, swapping Ren’s cum between each other, their hands roaming around each other’s body. Ren enjoyed the show that he always hoped he would see one day. He never told Makoto, but he always wanted to fuck Sae. Her silver hair and maturity along with her sizeable bust was very alluring, he could never deny that.

“Come here, Sae-san. I’m nowhere near done with you.” – said Ren, climbing onto the bed.

Sae’s heart was pounding fast. She was finally going to get fucked, and if her sister’s sounds from the past few months were something to go by, then she knew this was going to be the night of her life. She obeyed, lying down in front of Ren, pulling up and spreading her legs.

“Come on, Ren-kun, fuck me. Pound me, treat me like a slut. Fuck my---” – Sae was interrupted by Makoto, who sat on her face, prompting Sae to pleasure her little sister.

“Shush, Sis. He knows what to do, don’t worry. Oh, fuck…” – moaned Makoto, enjoying the tongue of her sister teasing her folds.

Ren hilted himself in one quick motion inside Sae, her incredibly tight walls constricting his cock. He moaned in desperation, he felt like he could cum instantly from the sheer tightness alone. But he steeled his resolve. He wanted to ruin Sae’s pussy for any other man. He wanted nobody else to enjoy her. He wanted her to come back crawling to him, begging him to fuck her again. Ren set a terrifying pace, pounding away at Sae like there was no tomorrow. Her pussy was definitely on par with Makoto’s, showing the shared blood between the two. He leaned down and took a nipple inside his mouth, playing with it, changing to the other one ever so often.

The moans of the two Niijima sisters were like music to his ears, it made him even harder. Sae was even louder in bed than Makoto, which was quite a feat, given how her mouth was working on Makoto’s pussy currently.

Ren straightened his back and looked Makoto in the eyes. They both smiled, and as if on cue, they leaned towards each other. They kissed. Makoto wanted to laugh, given how insane this situation was, if it wasn’t for her sister’s skillful tongue working her snatch, prompting her to moan into the kiss instead.

Sae was the first one to feel her release building up. She started moaning even louder than before, her arms holding onto the thighs of her sister, and as her orgasm hit, her insides covering Ren’s cock started to tighten up even more, trying to milk the intruding cock inside her. It hit her like a train. It was her biggest orgasm she had ever experienced.

Makoto was the second. She closed her eyes and arched her back as her sister was pleasuring her, giving special care to her clit. She screamed as she reached her orgasm, her juices flowing out more and more as Sae tried her best to lap all of it up. The younger Niijima collapsed next to the two, lying down in post-orgasm bliss.

Ren came last, filling up Sae, grunting from the pleasure he experienced. As he unloaded, he hugged Sae, making it more intimate than Sae thought he would. He kissed Sae, but it wasn’t like the kiss with Makoto. It wasn’t filled with love, it was filled with lust, from Ren’s side. He knew Sae loved him, and he knew he was going to use those feelings to his advantage. Once he was finished, he pulled out his cock, finally sated and going limp

“That was… fucking amazing… I can’t believe we did this.” – stated Sae, basking in the afterglow of good sex. This was a first for her. The few times she had sex previously, she would always leave frustrated and not sated at all. This time, though, was the opposite of that. She was pretty sure she’d be sore for the next few days. But it was worth it.

“Can… can we do this again?” – asked Sae, hopeful.

“We’ll think about it, alright? We should get some sleep now.” – said Ren, lying down between the two girls. They both curled up to him, Sae placing her head on his chest, and Makoto nuzzling into his neck.

Ren felt like he was indestructible. His plan was coming along quite nicely. He still had a few women left to charm, but that’d be easy. The hard part of it was revealing his harem to each other. He was pretty sure the kinkier ones, like Futaba and Ryuji would accept it, but a few of them was going to be quite problematic.

_“I really should go to sleep now. I have a doctor to visit tomorrow…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Reviews would be much appreciated.


End file.
